The Conversation
by fairytailwizard7
Summary: A one shot. Surviving and living in a post apocalyptic world is never easy, but life moves on. He and those close to him are making the most of it.


He awakens to find the bed empty. He gets up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Wandering from room to room indicates she has already left for the day. He makes his way to the stove clearly; his breakfast is up to him. Thankfully, Kei has been showing him how to cook. After the easy task is done of getting his day started, going to find his partner will be al little more difficult. Their city is still in the process of being restructured, so she could really be anywhere despite the usual haunts she has been since construction has begun. He is met at the door by the only best friend and member of his gang he has left, Kaisuke.

"Ohayo, Kaneda." Kai tells him. "Hey, have you seen Kei?" He asks. "No," Kai answers, the two fall in sync, waling side by side. Kai being used to Kaneda's antisocial tendencies by now, overlooking his lack of greeting. Both get on their own motorcycles before taking off, in order to search for the female. Helping others along the way, so it takes until toward sunset that they find her.

He and Kai go to take a shower as Kei gets their supper ready. When the two come out, he and Kei trade. He and Kai work on setting the table and getting everything served. He can't help but think of how things have change. While he may have be self reliant for as long as he can remember, their society still pretty much dictated a woman's place being traditional. Therefore, his and Kaisuke's upbringing doesn't make the adjustment of doing chores difficult.

' _If this is what peace and normalcy are, I could actually get used to this._ ' He thinks as he puts the last of the meal on the table. Just as Kaisuke has finished setting it and Kei appears from around the corner. Each passes the item being requested. Otherwise, enjoying their meal in silence. ' _Not having to struggle day by day is definitely nice.'_

He thinks as he looks at his friend and lover. Though, despite helping the survivors of Tetsuo and Akira's actions; it hasn't stopped him and Kaisuke from continuing their old ways. Picking fights and looting the things they need to get by. He knows that Kei overlooks he and Kaisuke stealing, since it is for provisions. And from establishments that have been abandoned. Continuing his violent ways, not so much. But once, she got to know him; he knows she would never ask him to change. Just like he would never ask the same of her. Each has come to love, like and respect the similarities and differences of the other.

The two collect and wash the dishes as Kaisuke dries them. The three working as a unit in silence. It isn't long before the kitchen is clean. Kaneda walks Kaisuke to the door. Kei has been pulling things out for tomorrow's meal. Kaneda has returned just as she has done this. "You had me a little worried. Even though, you managed before and after we met; this city still has a long way to go, it is still just as dangerous. So, you leaving without even a note did bother me." He tells her.

"Gomen." She says. Even though, he didn't raise his voice, she knows he hides his feelings and thoughts that are connected for the most part. And even though; her perception of him having changed somewhat, he is still just as brash and gluttonous as the day they met., despite his stoic nature as well. But when she came to find out how he was raised, she couldn't really blame him. Him wanting and being a certain way after growing up with nothing made sense. But she is grateful, that for the most part his moral compass wasn't lost. And why she fell in love with him.

"I'll leave a note next time." She tells him. He takes her hand as they go to the room they share. Both get ready for bed. He opens his arms for her. She takes what he is offering. And while he knows what sex is, she knows the intimacy that comes with it haven't been displayed until their relationship started. And she knows certain things still make him uncomfortable. She watches him before they fall aseep, loving that he seems at peace. It is one of her favorite expressions of his. The days continue like this.

(time moves forward)

As the routine goes, Kaisuke meets him at the door. New Tokyo has since become prosperous once more. It hadn't take Kaisuke long to move back to his original dorm after trying to live with the couple. Their nightly activities quickly became too much, however when he went back to his initially assigned room, he took advantage of the wing having been deserted. And took it over, leaving the other side to Kaneda and Kei.

Each have tried to make an honest living since the reconstruction. "You aren't dropping Kei off today?" He asks. "She was already gone when I got up." Kaneda replies. Kaisuke says nothing more on the topic. Though remains on the subject, "it has been five years Akira and Tetsuo and since the two of you started dating, don't you think it is time she makes an honest man out of you?" Kaisuke asks, knowing he never would have bothered to ask such a thing before. But he has never seen Kaneda so happy since Kei entered their lives.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with how things are. Kei and I are happy are fine not being married." He tells his friend. He gets on his motorcycle. Pondering this thought. ' _Is Kei really okay with me not proposing to her?'_ He pushes it away as he starts the engine. He and Kaisuke are gone the next moment. The day progresses with the thought lingering in the back of his mind.

(later)

They are in bed. Kaneda turns to her. "Are you happy?" He asks. A nervous smile appears on her face. "Of course, I am. Why are you asking this?" Kei questions. He leans against the headboard. "You don't' think it is time we got married?" He replies. She puts her hand on his, sitting next to him. " I don't need a ceremony nor a piece of paper to feel that you are committed to me." She answers. He takes her arms.

"Besides, I'm pregnant. The doctor told me at my checkup this morning." She adds. He has them lay back down. "If it is a girl, thinking somewhere along the lines as Kaori…" "Kaoru." He cuts her off the rare existence of him displaying emotion appearing. "And if a boy, Akira or Tetsuo." She says nonchalantly. Anger appears for once on his face. "Like hell, we will name our boy that." " I was just kidding." She says. "Not funny." He says evenly, though the anger still evident. "They would have to take my surname, since you don't have one." He continues, taking a strand of her hair in his hand. It has grown since their initial meeting, before the two fall asleep. The day's events catching up with them.


End file.
